BOGO
by ninewood
Summary: Why Rose shouldn't let the Doctor's clone go shopping on his own.


_A?N: Adam is the name I gave to the Doctor's clone._

"Mum, have you seen Adam and Jamie?" Rose asked as she walked into the living room and Jackie looked up from her book.

"I saw them get into the car a few minutes ago. He said something about going to the mall," Jackie said and Rose's eyes went wide.

"Where is the local paper?" she asked and Jackie pointed to point at the coffee table. Picking up the paper, Rose's heart slammed in her chest as she looked at the ad that Adam had circled and Jackie gave her a confused look.

"Are you ok, Babe?"

"Yeah," she said as she placed the paper down and left the room. "But Adam isn't."

Jamie held his daddy's hand as they walked along and Adam swung his three year old son's hand back and forth. He never thought he would have a son, let alone a six year old daughter, after Rose had a hard time getting pregnant and he smiled down at Jamie, who smiled up at him. They walked by the kid's play area as the sounds of children playing filled the air and he gently squeezed Jamie's fingers.

"We'll go play after we go shopping, ok, Bump?" he said and Jamie nodded his head. They walked into the shoe shop as Adam looked around then spotted where he wanted to go and smiled. Even though Rose had bought him dozens of pairs of hard shoes, Adam felt comfortable in his Converse and seeing a BOGO ad for Converse in the paper was too hard to resist. He led Jamie down the aisles when he heard angelic music in his head and Converse spread out on both sides of them. "Oh yes!"

"Look, Daddy, these have Spiderman on them!" Jamie said and Adam looked at the Spiderman Converse then looked for his size. He had big feet, but he found the right size and sat on the stool with the mirror on the side. Wiggling his toes, he walked up and down the aisle while Jamie watched him and Adam smiled, looking down at his feet. "I like those!"

"So do I," Adam said then took the Converse off and placed them in the box. He put his old Converse back on when he stood up, took Jamie's hand and held the box under his arm.

Rose was fuming by the time she arrived back at the mansion and parked the car in the garage. She had been called into Torchwood on what turned out to be a false alarm and she slammed the door, heading for the door that lead into the mansion. Walking down the hallway, she saw Adam's leather jacket and Jamie's jean jacket on the floor by the stairs and she sighed, picking the jackets off the floor. Walking up the stairs, she headed up to the second floor then down the hallway to their wing when she opened one of the double doors and placed the jackets in the closet. Their six year old daughter, River, was sitting at the dining table while doing her homework when she looked at Rose and smiled.

"Where are your father and brother?" Rose asked. River pointed to the couch as Rose walked to the couch and looked down, feeling her heart swelling with love. Jamie's head was on Adam's shoulder while he slept tucked in between Adam and the couch and Adam was also asleep. A shopping bag was sitting next to the couch as Rose carefully walked around the couch and knelt down, looking into the shopping bag. Inside were four boxes with two pair of white Converse in two of the boxes and Adam's dirt, white Converse in the third box and Jamie's worn out Sponge Bob Converse was in the last box. She noticed that they were wearing matching Spiderman Converse as she gently slid the Converse off their feet and stood up, kissing the top of Adam's head. Adam sighed when he half opened his eyes and she smiled at him, making him smile back. "Been shopping, eh?"

"Yep," Adam said softly, popping the "p".

"And you only bought four pairs of Converse?" she asked, holding up the Spiderman Converse.

"Yeah, what did you think I was going to do? Buy every pair of Converse in sight" Adam asked with a hurt look on his face.

"The Doctor would have," she teased and he smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, and Donna would have, too."

"Well, I am glad that one of you have the ability to restrain yourself when it comes to shopping," she said when she picked up the shopping bag and headed for their bedroom. She stopped short when she saw the other shopping bags with boxes of Converse sneakers inside lying on the bed and Adam winced as her screaming filled the air.


End file.
